


[Podfic] caught in your tangles

by ofjustimagine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Succubi & Incubi, banter in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-14 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:05:10, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Owen goes out hoping for a nice, relaxing night. Maybe he'll even get laid; who knows.He isnotexpecting to run into Hot Chad from his macro class. He's expecting what follows even less.





	[Podfic] caught in your tangles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [caught in your tangles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319087) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2Pn24mU)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2WhFD41)  


#### Reader's Notes:

This fic has been in my to pod pile ever since I first read it! Enthusiastic consent and dumb college idiots, yes plz. Thanks to somehowunbroken for the blanket permission! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Special shout out to whoever put their college algebra notes online so I could print them out for the cover. Music is "Cut to the Feeling" by our lorde and savior Carly Rae Jepsen. The fic title isn't the exact same as the lyrics, but it gets stuck in my head every time I read it regardless. (Adding it _did_ add a solid 10% more to my editing time though, because you can't! help! but! jam!!) Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the squares "Record Original Fic" and "Incorporate Music". 


End file.
